merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Expect the Unexpected05
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Expect the Unexpected04. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #3 : There is a section of the second chapter of The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. It was written and copyrighted by C.S. Lewis, this author does not own it or have any corresponding with it whatsoever. Author's Note #4: This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- The next three hours were the longest. Jack and I spent time by playing card games, and reading The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. We read it for fourth grade, but he still was interested, which I found odd. "How far are you in it?" He asked me as he sat down on my bedspread nearby me. My eyes darted nervously. "Chapter Two." I said. "Okay, then." He rubbed his hands together, and beamed. "Fire away." "You know, you don't have to, Jack." I said, feeling uncertain. "It's really boring to people like you when you've reached the age you're at." "Is not." Jack just shook his head. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but he had a girlfriend, and I didn't have feelings for him. "It's interesting compared to watching the flight attendant serve the passengers, and Cassidy do her hair." "So, you're sitting here, because, you're really, really,'' really ''bored?" "Pretty much." "Okay then. Chapter Two: What Lucy Found There." ---- "Good evening," said Lucy. But the Faun was so busy picking up its parcels that at first it did not reply. When it had finished it made her a little bow. "Good evening, good evening," said the Faun. "Excuse me - I don't want to be inquisitive - but should I be right in thinking that you are a Daughter of Eve?" "My name's Lucy," said she, not quite understanding him. "But you are - forgive me - you are what they call a girl?" said the Faun. "Of course I'm a girl," said Lucy. "You are in fact Human?" "Of course I'm human," said Lucy, still a little puzzled. "To be sure, to be sure," said the Faun. "How stupid of me! But I've never seen a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve before. I am delighted. That is to say - " and then it stopped as if it had been going to say something it had not intended but had remembered in time. "Delighted, delighted," it went on. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus." "I am very pleased to meet you, Mr Tumnus," said Lucy. "And may I ask, O Lucy Daughter of Eve," said Mr Tumnus, "how you have come into Narnia?" "Narnia? What's that?" said Lucy. "This is the land of Narnia," said the Faun, "where we are now; all that lies between the lamp-post and the great castle of Cair Paravel on the eastern sea. And you - you have come from the wild woods of the west?" "I - I got in through the wardrobe in the spare room," said Lucy. "Ah!" said Mr Tumnus in a rather melancholy voice, "if only I had worked harder at geography when I was a little Faun, I should no doubt know all about those strange countries. It is too late now." "But they aren't countries at all," said Lucy, almost laughing. "It's only just back there - at least - I'm not sure. It is summer there." "Meanwhile," said Mr Tumnus, "it is winter in Narnia, and has been for ever so long, and we shall both catch cold if we stand here talking in the snow. Daughter of Eve from the far land of Spare Oom where eternal summer reigns around the bright city of War Drobe, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" '' "Thank you very much, Mr Tumnus," said Lucy. "But I was wondering whether I ought to be getting back." ''"It's only just round the corner," said the Faun, "and there'll be a roaring fire - and toast - and sardines - and cake." "Well, it's very kind of you," said Lucy. "But I shan't be able to stay long." "If you will take my arm, Daughter of Eve," said Mr Tumnus, "I shall be able to hold the umbrella over both of us. That's the way. Now - off we go." And so Lucy found herself walking through the wood arm in arm with this strange creature as if they had known one another all their lives. ---- "Okay, pretty boy. Pretty girl. Time to get to work." I looked up from the text, and saw Marcus standing at my doorway, his arms folded. My eyes had been crossed from reading, so he was more of a blur than a human. "Work?" Jack asked. "What work?" "Um, Operation Stealth. The one where we break out and get back to Camp Half-Blood." He replied. "Keep up, Jack. Anyways, the cameras are off at this time of night. We can just jump out." ---- I am choosing not to explain our jump from the plane to the Earth, because I know it will make you sick. I should know, because...well..keep reading. As soon as we get closer to land, we realize we won't be landing on land itself. We'll be landing in ocean water. '' '' I look down. The left of the area is green palm trees, and a long blue pool. I am convinced we have won the lottery and landed in Paradise. I can't wait to get down, all of the sudden. To the right of the scene, umbrellas are buried deep within yellow sand, and there's a ton of hot guys Cassidy could flirt with. There's a lifeguard, too, and he's staring straight up at us. '' ''I look at Cassidy; she and I are the lucky ones with the single parachutes. Jack is being held by Marcus, much to his dismay. I arch into a diving posistion, and splash into the ocean. As soon as I resurface, I breathe in oxygen. The waves look pretty rough, I don't want to be run over by one. Marcus and Jack look fine, but I don't see Cassidy. Oh, gods. Where '''is '''Cassidy? I see her parachute, but she isn't attached to it. I try to wave to Jack and Marcus, but they're too busy drying off Marcus' wings so he can fly them back. Both of them look really tired from struggling to stay up, and neither of them notice me. I shut my eyes, and remove my parachute. I'm not really that good of a swimmer, but I stroke across, and dive under once I reach Cassidy's parachute. My eyes pried open, and I can see underneath the salt water. It hurts more than Eternal Punishment, but I grab ahold of the strings that attach to her. I'm not the strongest person in the world, but I pull as hard as I can. '' ''My strength is dying every second I'm underneath the water. However, if I were to resurface, Cassidy would drown. I know it may risk my own life, but I don't want her to die. Even after the way she treated me, she still doesn't deserve it. I continue pulling, until I can bear the salt water no more. ''Then I feel her hand. She knows I am here, and that I am her only hope. '' I kick up, and take the sweetest breath I can ever remember. My eyes are puffy, and I am tearing up, but she has resurfaced. And she is alive. I see Jack and Marcus swimming our way, but I've suffered too much, despite being a daughter of the luck goddess. My eyes close, and I drift away. ''----'' I blinked. What just happened? Okay. I saved Cassidy from drowning, but barely survived. I passed out, but now, I never had so much energy. For some reason, I could smell the ocean, but I couldn't actually see it. I felt..blind. My eyes were pretty much coated in salt water, and I think that might've the reason. "Oh, good! She's up!" A new voice sang cheerfully. "Okay, dear. Hold still." A wet cloth hit my eyes, and like a window washer, they cleared up! I was lying in a bed, which had a tan bedspread. The windows were open, and nearby, Cassidy, Marcus, and Jack were sitting on the couch with crossed legs. They were clearly concerned, and overjoyed when I saw them, but they didn't say a word. There was one other person in the room, though. I had no idea who she was, but I bet she was mortal. She had dark-chocolate skin, pixie-cut mohawkish hair, and was decked out in a turquoise shirt, and a rainbow-scarf. I decided to take a risk and ask some questions. "Who are you? Where have you taken us?" "Gurl, calm down." She didn't seem to notice how scared I was. "It's okay, I'm here to help. The name's Dawn Roberston. I'm a relative of Marcus, and I don't bite." "Wait, ''where'' am I?" I didn't recognize the area, but it clearly wasn't the plane. "My apartment, hun." Dawn smiled warmly. "In Honolulu, Hawaii. Also known as eternal happiness and paradise to visitors." "HAWAII?!" I sat up, a rush of overjoy waving over me. We had hit a home run. She nodded. "Your friends called me when you sacrificed yourself for Cassidy. Marcus is my third-distant cousin, and we see each other twice a year, so he knew where he was." "Third-distant. So we're hardly related." Marcus added from the couch, sighing. The rush disappeared as suddenly as it had come over. How was I going to explain my situation to Dawn? I couldn't just say: "Did you know the Greek Gods actually do exist, and my mother is the goddess of luck?" Dawn must've read my mind. "Oh, don't worry about explanations. I have clear sight. Now, I was told something about Wings?" She turned to Jack, who was staring at the voodoo-chibi skeleton on his drenched shirt. He blinked, and said. "Why is it suddenly silent? I didn't do anything." "I'll fill in for you." Cassidy stood up, confidently. "Okay, when Briyana passed out, this light just-bam, flings the four of us onto shore, safe and sound. So we're soaked, and you're unconscious, but none of us care, because on your back is this pair of blue Wings. Then they vanish." My jaw fell, and I looked behind me, to see if Cassidy was right. It was not ''possible'', it couldn't be. That whole escape plan, to escape a mad-man and David Tennant's clone, wasn't worth it, for he'd been telling the truth. Or had he? Was Cassidy lying to my face? But why would she do that? My good side thought''. Cassidy didn't like him any more than you did. If she lies to you, she's lying to Dawn as well. Let's find out. If I have Wings, let them come out now.''' ---- ''The room disintegrates. A blue aura, the shape of an egg surrounds me, and I rip off my jeans. I can see none of my friends, nor Dawn. I am all alone now. Just like it was at the beginning of the world. My eyes shut. I run my fingers across my neck, and they materialize violet fabric, which forms a shirt with no sleeves, and then a skirt that goes to my knees. My long, brown hair slowly changes to the same white as from the Camp Half-Blood Infirmary in several swirls, and I toss it behind my back. There's no changing my hair. I wrap a midnight blue sash around my waist, and indigo knee-length boots complete the look. Then I see them. They're angel-butterfly shaped, and a deeper blue than my dress. They flap in rhythm, and do not disquise themselves in my hair. They are my Wings, which I know now, I earned by saving Cassidy's life. My hand grips my knife, and I scream out: "Briyana Neelis, Gamma Gene!" Category:GG Parts Category:ETU Parts Category:Stories